My Life Is A Shoujo Manga!
by pluie.espoir
Summary: Masaomi is an otaku, pining after Mikado, the most popular guy in school. Deciding to take action, Masaomi gets a makeover in hopes that it will win over Mikado's heart. Mikado/Masaomi, AU
1. Prologue

Sometimes Kida Masaomi couldn't help but wonder why he was such a huge nerd. He would look at all the other teens his age, going on dates and kissing in the halls, studying for exams and hardly giving a thought to anime past the single show they watched every week. He would wonder why it all turned out this way, as if he was cursed with this love of manga, this disease that chased girls away like it was a tangible, contagious sickness.

And then he would forget about it because the new Shōnen Jump volume was on sale.

"Erika-san," the boy sighed as he took one tankōbon for himself then helped the woman in question pile several more into her sacred 'manga bag', a tote with various manga characters stamped on it, "why am I such a nerd?"

"You're an otaku, Kida-pon! There's a difference," Erika replied matter-of-factly as she began to lug her bag towards the cashier, Masaomi helping her by supporting the base out of habit.

"But…nobody really likes me. I don't have any friends except you and Walker." Masaomi heaved the cloth bag onto the counter as Erika pulled out her 'Manga Membership For Life' card and the cashier greeted them by name.

"So? All main characters are part of a friend trio. Look at Naruto. Kimi ni Todoke. Pokémon." The cashier swiped her card. "You can just think of your life as one great manga!"

"Then…what stage am I at now?"

Erika made a thoughtful look as Masaomi lifted the hefty bag of manga from the counter. "Hmmm…you're at the first chapter. Introduced as the exciting male lead, full of potential! The only question now is what kind of manga your life will be."

Masaomi was left with these words echoing through his brain like Ichigo's flashbacks, carrying all the way through the van ride to Raira Academy, where Erika dropped him off. It was typical of her to drag him along to manga stores early in the mornings when something new came out then drop him off at school later – not that he was complaining. He was just as big of an otaku as her, if not as vocal about it.

"Sayonara, Kida-pon! Make sure not to hug too many girls; they might turn into zodiac animals!" Erika giggled before the van drove off, leaving Masaomi to push his large, bulky glasses up his nose and walk towards the school.

It was easy to feel lonely in the minutes before class began, hunched over at his desk in a baggy uniform (the school had coincidentally run out of his size, and he was forced to take the nearest available set of XL) as he flipped through the newest chapter of Beelzebub.

He was just moving on to Naruto with the strategic manga-reading speed only an otaku can possess when the door slid open to reveal the object of his affection: Ryuugamine Mikado.

Just like Sawada Tsuna, he was pining after the most popular kid in school. The difference was that he didn't have any tough friends or impressive powers whatsoever. There was nothing that could possibly make him attractive in the eyes of the boy who made Ouran-style bubbles trail into his vision.

After all, Mikado was the epitome of the label 'perfect student'. He had the top grades, boatloads of friends, and more charisma than singing Jigglypuff. Somehow he found the time to balance his social life and schoolwork, but never looked a smidgen overtired or stressed. And, to top it all off, he was disastrously friendly and helpful.

All in all, the textbook definition of perfect.

The moment he stepped in the room, a crowd of people swarmed towards him, cracking jokes and asking about tv shows and complimenting him, hoping for even a word in their direction. Like the kind, thoughtful guy he was, he answered every word uttered to him, smiling softly all the while. When the bell rang and everyone finally left to find their seats, Mikado walked by and glanced at Masaomi with a smile. "Ohayo."

The otaku stuttered. "O-ohayo!" Despite Mikado never failing to say hello to him every day, he never quite got used to someone so popular acknowledging his existence.

After the teacher walked in and everyone bowed, Masaomi pulled out his notebook. It was coated in stickers of characters that Erika had slapped on the cover when he wasn't paying attention, many of which were BL that Masaomi had quickly scribbled out with marker. In the end, his formerly-pristine notebook was full of blacked-out stickers and greatly resembled Swiss cheese.

He flipped it open, ready to take notes.

Only to find the next set of pages slathered in graffiti. Little chibis of him and Mikado dashed across the page, kissed, hugged, danced. Hearts had KM+RM written in the centre. There was even a neko Mikado and usagi Masaomi.

_Erika-tan_, he though angrily, flipping through quickly to the newest blank page so that no one could see. He'd have to rip the pages out later.

It was almost like a game between the two of them, usually kick-started by Erika. She would draw something embarrassing somewhere on one of his things, and he would retaliate with slapping a One Piece sticker, the one anime she couldn't stand to watch, on something of hers.

As lunch rolled around he was sitting in his usual hidden corner of the roof, contemplating over a string of Luffy stickers he kept in his bento just in case. He vaguely heard the sound of the door opening through Hatsune Miku's soft singing in his ear buds, but thought little of it; many students shared the roof during lunch.

It was only when he heard Mikado's voice that he looked up. The popular teen was sitting off to the side with his constant group of friends on the ground, and they were teasing him. Psyche, a bubbly senior with a penchant for pink, was poking him in the head as he said, "I saw Kyoko-chan gave you a love letter today!"

Masaomi perked up. "He didn't take it," Tsugaru, another senior, said in a calm, deep voice.

"Why nooot~?" Psyche whined. "It would've been fun to read!"

"That's mean, Psyche-san," Mikado berated him lightly. "And I did take it. But I told her I wasn't interested and recycled it later."

Delic scoffed. "I would've gone for it. The quiet ones are always the freaks in bed."

"Ugh. What an idiotic thing to say," Hibiya, Psyche's twin, sneered. "He didn't take it because she was ugly. Who wants to date a peasant who can't even comb their hair?"

Masaomi tuned out the rest of their conversation as Hibiya's haughty words permeated his thoughts. _Is that…really what Mikado wants? Someone who looks good? _He peered down at the doodle Erika had left him on the inner cover of his Shōnen Jump. A stylish Masaomi was planting a kiss on Mikado's cheek, a bubble heart floating between their foreheads.

_Makeovers do seem to work…at least in Shoujo manga_, Masaomi thought. _Haruhi's makeover made Tamaki fall in love with her…Fuwa Sho was attracted to Kyoko after her dye job…Haruna fell in love with Yoh while he tutored her in romance…_

_That must be it! _Masaomi punched his fist into his open palm determinedly. _This is my main plot!_

_My life is a Shoujo manga!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's right, a new story!<strong>

**For the drrr kink meme! Again!**

**_Original prompt: Mikado/Kida - Alternate Universe~! =D_**

**_Kida is an Otaku nerd who dresses in baggy clothing and wears glasses for style. Mikado is the most popular guy in school and Kida is hopelessly in love with him. Knowing that he can't approach Mikado the way he is, he goes and get a complete makeover. Now everyone wants Kida and Mikado just doesn't feel like he's good enough for the former Otaku nerd._**

**_Bonus: Kida is apart of Shizuo's family; Kasuka is the one who helps Kida get a makeover, Mikado is apart of Izaya's family; Izaya helps him get Kida, Kida having random Otaku moments and crossdressing!Kida (Like if Walker and Erika talks him into dressing up as a girl for an Anime Convention)_**

**I've been behind on my anime/manga watching/reading, so I've been doing some light wiki research. I literally have a favourites folder called 'otaku research' and it feels weird =_=**

**Okay, so here's how it goes. Shizuo is Masaomi's older brother (along with Kasuka who doesn't show up too much because of the whole 'famous' thing). Izaya is Mikado's brother. Psyche and Hibiya are twins. Delic and Tsugaru are cousins.**

**If anyone wants to see certain plot points, let me know and I will try to incorporate them the best I can!**

**If anyone doesn't understand any of the references, just drop a review asking ^w^**

**And drop a review anyways, if you enjoyed! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**In case any of you don't follow my other fics, the lj problems and my computer virus are to blame for the lack of updates. But I'm back now! :D**

* * *

><p>Masaomi's decision to get a complete makeover was met with varying reactions.<p>

His older brother, Shizuo, was fine with it. He'd dyed his hair a few years ago to keep people away, and it would be hypocritical if he told Masaomi it was wrong to do the same to bring people near.

Kasuka didn't say anything on the phone, but coherent with his silent brand of love, he sent him a black scarf from one of his fashion shoots.

Saburo cared little for his proclamation, choosing instead to read the magazine that Ruri Hijiribe was on the cover of.

Walker was the same, preferring shōnen to shoujo, though he did promise to help in exchange for Masaomi's limited edition Jūshirō Ukitake action figure.

Dotachin reminded him that it was what was in the inside that counts. He looked pained as he tried to think up a manga reference to help Masaomi understand, but to no avail.

Because Erika was ecstatic.

"It's a real life High School Debut!" Erika squealed as she sat Masaomi down in front of salon's mirror, the dumbfounded hair stylist following slowly. That was most everyone's reaction to meeting Erika for the first time; she was like an alkaline battery, full of energy that was infectiously shared with others, whether they wanted it or not.

"…What would you like today?" The stylist asked hesitantly as Erika flipped furiously through a manga catalogue.

For a moment Masaomi felt a twinge of fear – what was she planning to do to him? His mind jumped to visions of the craziest the hair he'd seen in manga, with Goku and Renji running through his mind as they cackled.

"THIS!" Erika theatrically shoved her finger towards a picture of Hibari Kyoya, glaring up at the three of them. She thrust the open catalogue into the speechless stylist's arms before pulling out another tankōbon with Ed of Fullmetal Alchemist scowling on the cover. "And dye his hair this colour!"

Masaomi tried to imagine an angry Hibari Kyoya with blonde hair.

It didn't work.

"Um…Erika-tan, are you sure?" Kida grimaced as the stylist got down to work, clipping a tarp around him and combing his dark brown, shaggy locks.

"Of course! You'll be just as drool-worthy as Sasuke when I'm done with you!" Masaomi secretly thought that Sasuke was a douche, but didn't say anything for fear of her wrath. Erika yanked the glasses off his face just as the stylist started to stir the dye, a mixture that reminded Masaomi of the paint that used to cover his childhood bedroom walls.

"It's like making a sculpture, Kida-pon. You're the giant hunk of disfigured clay, and I just have to pull away until I find the beauty underneath!" Erika said brightly. Masaomi wasn't sure whether to be grateful or offended. "This is just like a chapter of Beauty Pop!"

"…I don't think you're quite as talented as Kiri."

"Just trust me, Kida-pon!"

And so he found himself an hour later with newly dark blonde hair being sprayed and cut into a sleek style while Erika discussed the newest Bleach chapter with him.

"They should've ended it with the defeat of Aizen," Masaomi exclaimed, trying to ignore the clumps of hair falling to the ground. "It would've been sad, but better than giving him a new useless power to defeat another person somehow even more powerful."

"But his Fullbring looks so cool~!" Erika argued back. "Plus, he still hasn't confessed to Uryū yet!"

Masaomi let out a loud groan. "It's not a yaoi manga, Erika-tan! That'll never happen!"

"You're wrong! They have way more chemistry than Rukia or Orihime!"

Masaomi sighed. The argument was useless; Erika always looped their anime arguments to come back to yaoi. And she _always_ found yaoi pairings in each one she watched, no matter how obscure.

"Just look at the doujins!"

The newly-blonde boy shuddered. He would never read a doujinshi again, ever since Erika passed him a Katekyo Hitman Reborn one that looked innocent enough, only to open with Gokudera and Yamamoto in the throes of wild, kinky sex, bondage included.

Not his cup of tea.

"Ah, Kida-pon, clothes next!" Masaomi jerked out of his thoughts, only to have his jaw drop when he realized he'd spaced out during the whole of his hair being cut. Curious, he peered into the mirror, Erika beaming behind him.

It was blurry…Erika was still holding his glasses, but…if he squinted he could almost make out the difference. He'd never believed the makeover mangas, where one girl could go through an instant transformation just through clothing and makeup, but here was proof.

"I look cool!" Masaomi shouted in his surprise, causing several stylists and customers to turn to him with raised brows.

"I told you, Kida-pon! Clothes, clothes~!" Erika crooned as she pulled them away from the salon and towards the department store adjacent.

She dragged Masaomi like a Mokona plushie to the nearest clothes shop. Masaomi stood in the center of the store dumbly while Erika used slice-of-life manga to determine what to have him try on. Blazers that cost more than ten of his t-shirts combined, jeans with holes for style, boots with heels.

"Your style will be like him!" Erika shoved a manga towards his face. "Blazers, heeled shoes, and scarves!"

"Those blazers look uncomfortable. Can't I just wear my hoodie?" Masaomi rubbed the lovingly worn out hood of his white pullover, the one he wore almost every day.

"No! If you want to be a proper bishounen you have to dress like one!" Erika replied stubbornly, shoving two different fedoras on his head, only to return them both to the shelf with a frown.

"I don't need to be a bishounen! I just need to be attractive for Mikado-kun!"

Erika paused, sobered by the despairing tone in Masaomi's voice. "…You will be," she gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Now let's go try this on, shall we?"

Wearing such tight clothes was surprising and uncomfortable. But he knew how wrathful Erika could get, so he braved through circulation-halting jeans and t-shirts that, for once, didn't have anime characters on them. The blonde couldn't help but feel strangely naked without the security of a shinigami captain or fox demon graphic on his chest.

Once Masaomi was finally finished trying on a whole new wardrobe, she hopped stores with him to buy face cream ("Your skin is dry! Who wants a boy whose skin will flake off when you cuddle?"), contacts ("Wearing glasses makes the light bounce off and make you look like a hentai!"), and a comb ("Seriously.").

After buying the comb, she brought him outside towards a park fountain, hands covering his eyes as she guided him. Masaomi tried not to trip. Erika often called him the Dino of their group, always falling down the stairs and tripping on air.

"And now," she said, her exhilaration tangible in the air, "open your eyes!"

He did.

It was a different guy staring at him, the ripples of the fountain barely marring his clearly attractive face. He was stylish and smooth, like someone from a live action drama. He could even hear the theme song playing as it always did during pivotal moments like this!

"Erika-tan, turn off the boombox." Erika wrinkled her nose and switched off the typical pop drama song.

"Life is always better with music! And if we're striving to make your life an anime, then it needs a soundtrack too!"

Masaomi glanced back at himself in the mirror. He could see now that it was still him; the eyes were the same, the nose, the smile. And deep inside, his love for manga still hadn't changed.

"It's lucky Kida-tan already has a good body from football, ne?" Erika smiled, the both of them basking in the fruits of their labour for a moment.

Until Erika broke the silence, as she always does. "Now it's time for personality lessons!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Masaomi huffed, affronted by her words.

She waved off his anger. "You need to act cool to get Mikado-kun!"

"…But Haruhi never had to act cool?"

"Well Mikado-kun is nothing like Tamaki! Now, take these." She shoved a bag at him.

He peered inside to pull out a few game cartridges, little slivers with names like 'Love Love Paradise' or 'BL Adventure'. One was still in the package, displaying a smirking man in full clothing while a smaller teen with a worrying amount of skin showing was splayed out on his stomach, blushing and looking distressed.

"That guy… looks like a sexual predator."

Erika gave him a smack upside the head. "He's a seme, not a rapist!" She screeched as Masaomi nursed his aching chin. "These are dating simulations. If you play enough, you'll know exactly how to woo Mikado-kun!"

Masaomi grimaced, but he had to agree. Everything that Erika had done for him so far seemed to work. He even noticed girls glancing at him as they passed. On instinct, Masaomi checked his teeth. The only reason people looked at him before was for something embarrassing; seaweed in his teeth, cat ears on his head, garter belts under his skirt…but that was another story.

"Ask Shizuo for his old Raira uniform. It should fit." Erika patted the worried Masaomi on the shoulder. "Don't worry! Mikado-kun will be falling for you in no time!"

"Thank you, Erika-tan," Masaomi smiled.

"Of course! It was lots of fun!" Erika thrust her pointer finger between his eyes, severely disturbing his personal space barrier. "You have to promise to keep me updated on how it all goes~!"

He ducked away. "Sure."

Little did he know, this promise would someday come back to bite him in the butt.

* * *

><p><em>There's no going back now anyways, <em>Masaomi thought as he stared at his open DS, stylus hovering over the title of the game on his home page. He had shut his lock-less door, just in case Shizuo happened to come in at any point, or if Kasuka somehow decided to drop in unexpectedly as he was known to. He wouldn't put it past Erika to give him explicit yaoi games hidden among the shōnen-ai.

_Just do it!_

He clicked on the title.

And was effectively blinded by a sudden burst of pink and white.

"Love Love Academy~!" The game proclaimed in bubbly letters surrounded by hearts, then faded to a picture of a small teen surrounded by a group of attractive men.

_Start_, Masaomi clicked.

But nothing could've prepared him for the gameplay to come.

"It's my first day at BL Academy!" The main character, a teen with brown hair and innocent blue eyes, spoke to the screen. "I hope everyone will be kind to me."

_Oh, I'm sure they'll be more than kind to you, _Masaomi snorted.

The screen flashed white, and now the boy was walking towards the biggest goddamn academy Masaomi had ever seen, with pillars and clock towers and students in expensive uniforms. It reminded him a lot of Ouran, if less pink.

"La, la, la~!" The boy trilled. "Oh no!"

And suddenly the character was sprawled onto the ground next to a tall blonde. The blonde stood and helped him up. "Sorry! I was running too fast."

A few options popped up in the translucent box in the lower screen:

- "Oh, it's no problem, I wasn't watching either!"  
>- "Dobe! I don't need this treatment on my first day!"<br>- "Well, aren't you a hunk? *smooch*"  
>- "It's alright…do you happen to know the way to BL Academy?"<p>

Masaomi grimaced and tapped the last option. Theoretically, the guy should walk him to the door, even if it was already in sight.

"Oh! It's right there," the older teen pointed to the large double doors of the school a block away. "I'm sorry, I really have to go!"

And he was gone.

_What? _Masaomi shouted in his head. _Ugh. I should've picked the first one. Now he probably thinks I'm mentally disabled._

Masaomi was about to go further in the game when there was a knock at the door. He jumped, the DS flying into the air, and he flailed for a few seconds to catch it and close the lid before the door opened.

Shizuo poked his head in. "Are you okay, Masaomi?"

"Fine! Just fine!" Masaomi squeaked as he tried to subtly slide the DS under his futon with his foot, praying that Shizuo's eyesight wasn't as powerful as his muscles and he couldn't see the bag full of sim games from the door.

"I heard you shout something. And your door is closed."

_I said that out loud? Shoot! _Masaomi smacked himself in the forehead. Shizuo gave him a quizzical look.

"Ah, it's nothing! I just wanted to close the door today so that I could bask in the scent of…" Masaomi's eyes darted around quickly landing on a cheap candle that he kept on a shelf in case the lights went out. "This aromatherapy candle!" He grabbed it to show it off. "Erika-tan gave it to me the other day and it smells wonderful!"

Shizuo sniffed. "I don't smell anything."

"Yeah, well, it's pretty amazing how this stuff works! It lets out fragrance in bursts!" Masaomi kept a wide, painfully-fake beam plastered to his face, watching Shizuo warily.

His older brother shrugged.

"Alright. It's your turn to cook dinner tonight."

"Sure thing!" Masaomi said breathlessly, heaving out a sigh of relief once the door was closed. For once, he was glad that his brother was so dense.

He peered back over at the DS, peeking innocently from under his covers with its Mario Bros skin. It was calling to him. _Do it for Mikado. Come on. You know it's fun~!_

Masaomi tried to stay away. He did. He put the candle back in its place. He made his bed. He cleaned his oversized uniform off the floor. He changed into his Totoro pyjamas. He even went to the kitchen and organized the dish cupboard.

But the game was pulling him to it, like he was a magnet and it was the fridge.

There was no use. Because he knew that Erika was right, and these games would help him. So he went back to his room, sat on his bed with the hood of his Totoro pyjamas up, and nudged the DS lid open with his fabric claws.

_It's all for Mikado, _he told himself.

Because he would never in a million years admit to anyone that he was just as addicted to the games as he was to manga.

* * *

><p><strong>football = soccer<strong>

**And Masaomi's surname is different because it just is! :S**

**If confused about his Totoro pyjamas: the main part is basically a light hoodie with the face and stomach and tail and claws and all that. Then little acorn print pants. It's half-imagined and half reality-based (I've made a Totoro hoodie). ^w^**

**Hope you enjoyed! If so, reviews are always welcome!**

**I referenced 10 anime/mangas in here. Can anyone find them all? :P (It'll get more obscure later on)**

**EDIT: Make that 11 ^.^;**


	3. Chapter 2

_DesuNote has signed in to the GAYTOKYO: IKEBUKURO YOUTH chatroom.  
><em>_Baccano!Boy has signed into the GAYTOKYO: IKEBUKURO YOUTH chatroom._

_Baccano!Boy: hello, who is this?_

_DesuNote: Hi, I'm a gay teen in Ikebukuro._

_Baccano!Boy: So am I!_

_DesuNote: Ah, what a coincidence ^w^ I see you like anime too?_

_Baccano!Boy: Um…just Baccano._

_DesuNote: Yeah, it was a pretty good series._

_Baccano!Boy: Yes! I enjoyed the fight scenes._

_DesuNote: They were good, but I liked the characters even more. I think it was really interesting how none were really the main; it was all from different points of view._

_Baccano!Boy: Definitely._

_Baccano!Boy: …Are you in high school?_

_DesuNote: Yup! Second year._

_Baccano!Boy: So am I! Maybe we know each other…_

_DesuNote: Maybe…_

Masaomi looked up from the computer as someone knocked on the door. He lowered the laptop lid. "Come in!"

Shizuo poked his head in, as he always did whenever he opened doors at home, just in case Masaomi needed his privacy. He never really had before; usually he would just be reading manga at home. "I found my old uniform. There's a little blood stain under the lapel, but I think it's fine."

"Ah! Thank you!" Masaomi jumped up and wrapped his arms tightly around Shizuo's large frame, inhaling the scent of cigarettes and detergent fondly.

"It's not a big deal," Shizuo said humbly, blushing a little at the praise. "Just don't be late for school today. I'm heading out."

"Okay!" Masaomi nodded quickly, then waited until he heard the click of the front door closing before opening the computer lid back up.

_DesuNote: Sorry, I have to go. School is starting._

_Baccano!Boy: Me too. Let's meet on a private chat at 4:00._

Masaomi blushed a little. It was kind of like a date…he found a sliver of anxiety welling up in his stomach, but quelled it. He could use this chat to become more confident for Mikado!

_DesuNote: Sure! I'll see you then~! (w)_

* * *

><p>The response to Masaomi's makeover was instant the moment he walked in the doors, students who were casually conversing in the hallway suddenly bursting into whispers.<p>

"Who is that?" Masaomi heard as he walked past a group of girls, heading towards the stairs to the second floor where his shoe locker was. The constant buzz of conversation followed him as he slipped off his shiny heeled boots and stuck them inside the small locker, replacing them with a pair of yellow high-tops.

He carried his bag with him, the only outward hint of his otaku disposition being a small Kaonashi pin right above the zipper. Walker had given it to him for luck before the van gang dropped him off.

Masaomi stopped in front of the classroom door, heart pounding in his chest. _This must be what Ed felt like before trying to bring his mother back from the dead. _Steeling his shoulders, Masaomi took a deep breath, gave himself an inner courage fist bump, and slid the door open to step inside.

All conversation instantly halted.

Masaomi looked around, checking his blazer. Everything fit right. Sure, there was a blood stain, but you couldn't see it. He thought he looked pretty good when he left for school today!

Oh god. They were still staring. It must've been his smell. He probably _smelled _like an otaku! And what did an otaku smell like anyways? Pocky and action figure plastic?

"…Kida-kun?" Mikado broke the silence as he stood from the desk he was sitting on and took a step forward.

Masaomi paused for a moment. _Be awesome. Be cool. Just like the games taught you._

"Yup! It's me! I bet I surprised you all with my stylishness~! I even surprised _myself _when I looked in the mirror this morning!" Masaomi beamed, hiding his unease behind a full set of pearly whites.

The conversation started all at once. "Wow, it's really him!" "I can't believe it!" "He's so cool now!" "Who the hell is Kida-kun?" "Don't you remember? That loner kid who always sat at the back reading manga!" "HIM? No way!"

Only Mikado continued to stare silently at Masaomi, eyebrows tilted downwards at the outer tips. Before the blonde could open his mouth and ask what was wrong, the teacher walked in. Everyone scurried to their seats and bowed, wishing her a good morning before sitting. Masaomi watched as the surrounding teens took furtive glances at him, trying to be inconspicuous, which was difficult since Masaomi had a seat at the back. There was especially heavier note-passing traffic.

Masaomi smiled as a note was passed to him from a girl a few chairs over.

_You're so cute! Wanna go out on a date? _^ㅂ^

Masaomi scribbled back his reply.

_Sorry, I'm already taken! Tee hee! d(*⌒__*)b_

He passed it back to the girl, who pouted prettily but shrugged and passed a note to the next girl, no doubt spreading the news.

Masaomi smiled as the note passed all around the class.

_I guess I can consider this makeover a success!_

* * *

><p>Sadly, the outward transformation did nothing to help his clumsiness.<p>

He still tripped on thin air in the hallways, tumbled down the stairs, and slipped on newly-waxed floors. The only difference this time was that now people thought it was cute and funny instead of just stupid. People who used to mock him were now giggling as he popped back up from the floor brightly, chirping his silly excuses and continuing on his way.

Masaomi didn't really care what others thought too much, anyways. What he really had his eye on was Mikado, who seemed to be less talkative today. He supposed it was because he wasn't used to Masaomi's new look and act– it was all so new, after all! And he didn't have much of a chance to speak when a whole crowd of classmates followed the blonde everywhere, asking him all about his life.

The only quiet moment he had was lunch time, where he slipped away fast enough to find his secluded spot on the rooftop. He looked out at the breezy clouds, turning his mp3 player all the way up as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the Death Note OST.

The music blocked out the conversation of a nervous Mikado a few feet away as he sat with his friends.

"I…he's so different now," Mikado said, grimacing.

"Awww, poor Mika-chan!" Psyche patted the boy's head with a cross between a smile and a pout. "And you were going to confess to him today too~!"

Tsugaru pulled Psyche down into his lap, effectively shutting him up. "Don't rub it in."

"I don't see why you're so in love with that _peasant_," Hibiya spat, "He's has _fake _blonde hair. Disgusting!"

"But…he's always so nice to people, and I thought…but then this…nevermind." Mikado sighed, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Now that he's popular, you are insecure about your chances with him," Tsugaru said with the kind of peaceful wisdom that was rare in teens his age, allowing him to understand anyone as if reading their minds.

"Awww, Tsugaru is so smart~!" Psyche cheered, flinging his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Real smart," Delic rolled his eyes, finally speaking up. "Don't sweat it, Mikado. There are thousands of fish in the sea." He leaned back casually, as Hibiya's cheeks puffed in annoyance behind him.

"But I don't want another fish." His downcast expression had even Psyche shocked into silence. It was odd seeing such a sunny person so discouraged. His addictive cheerful quality is what pulled everyone to him. Without it was like the forest without trees. The sky without birds.

Erika without yaoi!

Tsugaru reached out to pat Mikado comfortingly on the head, his calm easily diffusing the tension. "We'll all support you."

Mikado broke out into his boyish grin, the one that had made Masaomi fall for him in the first place.

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p><em>He had first seen Kida Masaomi on the second day of school.<em>

_He was walking past towards the classroom when the brunette took a wild tumble down the stairs, so loud and dramatic that it was almost comical. He instantly ran to the boy's aid, kneeling beside him as he tried to sit up on the landing, a grimace on his face and a red patch on his cheekbone that would surely become a bruise._

"_Are you alright?" Mikado asked feverishly, as this strange boy in too-large clothing started to pat around the ground in search of his glasses._

"_Ah…yes. I'm just very clumsy." He looked up at Mikado just as his fingertips brushed his lenses._

_Mikado was instantly struck._

_Even after the glasses were back on, Mikado couldn't stop staring at the boy's bright eyes, an amber brown that was almost translucent in the morning light, rimmed in delicate feathery lashes. The kind of eyes you could stare into all day and never be tired of._

"_Thank you. I-I'm Kida Masaomi," the brunette said quietly, somewhat avoiding the blue-eyed gaze as he stood and bowed. Mikado shook the dumbstruck expression from his face and replaced it with his usual boyish grin._

"_I'm Ryuugamine Mikado." The brunette's eyes widened a fraction, and said a quick goodbye before scurrying away._

_He didn't even have the chance to ask his grade._

* * *

><p><em>DesuNote: Have you ever had a relationship with someone?<em>

_DesuNote: Like…with another boy._

_Baccano!Boy: …No. I'm in love with a boy right now though._

_Baccano!Boy: But I'm sure he hardly knows who I am. I'm popular but…he doesn't seem very concerned with popularity, to be honest._

_DesuNote: How arrogant, haha! Σ(__ﾟ__Д__ﾟ__)_

_Baccano!Boy: Sorry! How about you?_

_DesuNote: I am in love with a boy too._

_DesuNote: He's in my class. And I think most people are in love with him._

_DesuNote: But he doesn't know who I am either TTATT_

_Baccano!Boy: (__´Д__)__ﾉ__(´__･__ω__･__`)__ ﾅﾃﾞﾅﾃﾞ _

_Baccano!Boy: We both have the same problem. Maybe we should ask for some help?_

_DesuNote: I am actually being tutored by a good friend! _(￣ー￣)

_DesuNote: Do you have anyone to help you?  
><em>

Mikado stared at the screen, one hand propping his chin as the other was poised over the mouse. He stared at the simple question, frowning a little. And as if sensing his discontent, Izaya burst in the room.

"Mikado~!" He stepped in unannounced onto the threshold of his younger brother's bedroom. "I thought I heard your dulcet tones!"

"I didn't say anything," Mikado replied, brow raised. "What do you want?"

"Ah, so cold, Mikado-chan!" Izaya said fancifully while a devilish grin still stuck to his face. "I just wanted to talk about your life…your friends…your _problems_."

Mikado glanced at the chat screen that was still open, glad that Izaya's red-eyed gaze wasn't sharp enough to read the lettering from the door as he shut the window.

But not before he glanced at the message again.

_Do you have anyone to help you?_

He looked back up at Izaya, who was grinning expectantly in the doorway.

"Actually, Iza-nii…"

* * *

><p>"Have you been playing the games I gave you?" Erika glomped Masaomi the moment she saw him sitting at the park fountain. Used to her flying hugs, Masaomi gripped the fountain lip to keep himself grounded.<p>

"Yeah," Masaomi blushed grudgingly. "They were okay."

"How did you like Togainu no Chi? It's one of my favourites!" Erika swooned to sit beside her pupil.

"It was okay," Masaomi said quickly as he looked away, unwilling to share how embarrassed he was over the…_explicit _portions of the game. "But I don't think learning how to win the heart of the strongest man in Igra is going to help me!"

"So you ended up with Shiki?" Erika bounced, the sparkles in her eyes practically sending out ceros. "He's my favourite! After Keisuke, of course. So protective!" She sighed.

Masaomi waited in silence for her to finish her fantasies, her yaoi tangents being a typical occurrence.

_3…2…1…_

"Anyways!" Erika broke the silence exactly one minute later, as always. "How did everyone react? Has Mikado fallen head over heels yet?"

Masaomi frowned a little uncomfortably. "No…he didn't even say hello to me yesterday and…it's kind of hectic."

Erika tilted her head, frowning a little. "What do you mean?"

"People always follow me around like they're Gokudera or something, and the only time I can be alone is at lunch." Masaomi shuddered. "Some guy even followed me into the bathroom!"

Erika placed a finger to her chin in thought. "…I suppose you're _too _popular now…"

"Well how do I fix this?" Masaomi cried. "None of this is working the way we'd planned!"

"Calm down, Kida-pon!" Erika put both hands on his shoulders. "It's alright. He's probably just shocked! All you need to do is talk to him and try to start a friendship! Then when you both get to know each other better, he'll have to fall in love with your magnificent wit and charm~!"

Masaomi looked up at Erika's confident smile, his eyebrows still curved downwards in worry. "If Erika-tan says so…"

"Of course I do! I'm the Space-Time Witch to your Sakura! The Ero-sennin to your Naruto! The Ancient Rome to your Italia!" Erika patted him on the head.

Later he realized, as he flipped through the new volume of -man. Erika had lent him, that none of those teachers had ended up very well.

* * *

><p>"Walking through the halls was like travelling through tall grass. He was a trainer, trying to get to the class that was Cobalt City while numerous Bidoof girls halted him every few metres with confessions of love or small, cutesy envelopes. Here came another one now!<p>

"Ano…Kida-kun, please accept this bento from me."

_Run or fight?_ Masaomi's mind switched between the two in the form of a game interface. _Run or fight, run or fight, run or fight?_

Her hopeful eyes drove him to a conclusion.

_Run. Definitely run._

As he dashed down the hallway towards the class, bypassing any more girls who vied for his attention, he thought: _I need to buy a Super Repel!_

He skidded around the hallway corner, nearly bowling over a group of girls that he sent a quick apology too as he slid to a stop before classroom door. He'd forgotten his notebook there, the one that Erika had graffitied and thus forced him to carry everywhere. If anyone saw what she had written he would probably feed himself to a Hollow.

_I really should toss out those pages soon._

He slid the classroom door open, eyes instantly flicking to his desk where his notebook should've been lying. Instead, there was a blank slate of wood. Shocked and a little panicked, Masaomi quickly strode to his desk and ducked down to peer inside. Everything was there as it should be.

Except his notebook.

_No no no no no! _He immediately started to think back to everyone he'd passed in the hallway. Had any of them taken it? Were they giggling over it now, flipping through the many pages of Erika's doodles hidden between English work? Maybe someone had already handed it off to Mikado, and he was reading it this moment and mocking his naiveté!

Someone cleared their throat.

Masaomi whipped around.

He was torn between a relieved sigh and a horrified gasp.

Silence won over instead.

Sitting at the front of the room on the lip of the teacher's desk was Mikado, a small smile on his face and the sticker-plastered notebook pinched in his hand, hanging teasingly in the air. Masaomi took a step closer, watching the object of his affections warily.

"Don't worry, it's not like it's a Death Note!" Mikado broke the tension, an easy grin on his face. Masaomi relaxed as it was tossed to him, and he only just managed to catch it after a few flails (good thing too – he didn't need to look any more stupid in front of Mikado).

"You…know Death Note?" He asked hesitantly as he held the notebook to his chest.

Mikado shrugged sheepishly. "Everyone does."

Actually, Mikado had only watched it a few days ago at the advice of Izaya. Now he was glad he did, if a bit guilty for the lie.

Masaomi watched the black-haired boy with awe. No one had ever referenced a manga in front of him aside from Erika and Walker. Even if Death Note was pretty popular and well-known.

"I…thank you very much!" Masaomi bowed quickly, forgetting his popular persona altogether. "Bye!"

He dashed out the door, using the notebook to shield his blush as Mikado watched him leave with a bemused smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Can anyone guess who DesuNote and Baccano!Boy are? XD<strong>

**There are 15 references/mentions in this chapter! Two of the references are two-in-one, if anyone can catch them. But some references are used more than once, so if the ref used more than once is part of a two-in-one, it counts as a separate ref... if that makes sense :S (ex. hetalia, hetalia/death note, hetalia/reborn)**

**I've gotten terrible at updating lately! If I ever neglect my fics for over two weeks (excluding side-projects and fics on hold), someone feel free to PM me and order me to get my shit together! D:**


End file.
